


I'll be Out of Control (if I Just Stand Still)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, mentions of everyone dating Aoba, subtle smoking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: It was innocent, the way Koujaku affectionately admired Ren's growing hair. It wasn't so innocent when he kissed him.





	I'll be Out of Control (if I Just Stand Still)

“This is getting long.” Koujaku spoke as his fingers trailed along Ren’s hair, the dark, fine strands feeling so familiarly like Aoba’s. Ren glanced at him, before his eyes dropped back to the magazine Koujaku had given hm upon his arrival.

 

“Aoba said the same thing.” He flipped the page, and Koujaku ran his fingers through the end again.

 

“Do you like it like this?”

 

A shrug of his shoulder. Ren really didn’t care much. It was different from his online mode, but Aoba didn’t seem to mind that. However, he worried it resembled Sei too much… which could be why he had a tendency to wear it back. But since Aoba wasn’t around, was still at work, he’d left it down.

 

“I can cut it for you.” Koujaku finally let it go, and Ren glanced up at him. “It doesn’t have to be now. Just remember the offer is there.” Ren thought for a moment, before he nodded, glancing back down. He wasn’t really reading so much as just flipping pages. He had thought he would get to Koujaku’s about the same time as Aoba, but Aoba messaged them on their Coils at the last second to say he was staying late at work. He offered to bring home dinner.

 

Ren might have stayed with Granny longer. He enjoyed helping her with her patients, enjoyed bonding with her. She’d warmed up so much since he first came home.

 

Koujaku leaned oer into his space, flipped the page for him, and Ren swallowed. He could smell Koujaku’s cologne, and it made him want to blush. Sometimes he could smell it on Aoba’s pillow, after Koujaku was around. It always gave him goosebumps. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with that.

 

“Do you want to go out?” Koujaku asked. “Instead of just sitting around? Aoba can let us know when he gets out.” Ren thought on it, but he was honestly rather tired. His legs had the dullest ache in them from all the walking he’d done.

 

“I’m… sort of tired,” he admitted, and Koujaku just smiled.

 

“Alright.” He sat back, but his hands went back to Ren’s hair. Threading through it,  _ playing  _ with it, and Ren bit at his lip. He’d only had these reactions around Aoba- and, alright, if he was honest, his heart sped up a few beats everytime Clear got oerly affectionate and embraced him, but-

 

He just didn’t know what to  _ do _ . Was it alright? Aoba was with all of them, but…

 

“You’re flushed. Do you feel okay?” Koujaku reached out, pressed his wrist to Ren’s forehead. Ren gave the smallest of gasps, drew back, and Koujaku did as well. “I’m sorry. I’m in your space, I shouldn’t-”

 

“No,” Ren said, taking a deep breath. “You’re… fine. It’s me.” He shook his head. “I feel strange.” Koujaku inclined his head, a silent question, and Ren exhaled. “Warm. I…” he paused, knitted his hands together in his lap, oer the magazne. “I feel like I do with Aoba.”

 

Koujaku was silent for a moment. It stretched, and Ren was sure he shouldn’t have said that, should hae kept quiet- before Koujaku spoke. Slow and calm. “Ren.” His name had Ren lifting his head, meeting Koujaku’s eyes.

 

And watching him close the gap between them. Koujaku’s lips brushed his, soft. It was the subtlest of movements, but it had Ren’s breath catching in his throat. When Koujaku pulled back, it was far too soon. Ren’s lids were heavy, and he watched through dark lashes as Koujaku reached up, touched his fingers to his lips. He hummed, like he was thinking.

 

“Can I do that again?” Ren’s eyes opened fully, stared, and Koujaku- he just smiled. “You’re not the only one,” he said, “feeling… different.” He slid closer, plucked the magazine from Ren’s lap and tossed it aside. It fell off the couch, onto the floor. “Maybe it’s the time we’re spending together,” he admitted, his hand resting on Ren’s thigh, squeezing affectionately. “But…”

 

He trailed off, the thought left unfinished. But Ren  _ understood _ his sentiment. And maybe their affection for Aoba was spreading out to each other, to the others.

 

Ren let the thought itself dissipate, as Koujaku leaned in, kissed him again. There was a little more force this time, and Ren tilted his head, sighed as Koujaku’s tongue traced his lips. No one kissed him like this expect Aoba, and it was strange, when the tongue pushing into his mouth tasted differently. Still, Ren turned more towards Koujaku, reached up and grasped at his biceps, held on as his teeth were mapped out.

 

He began to feel light headed, realized he was forgetting to breath. But all he could manage were list gasps, between the movements of lips. Koujaku pushed more, coaxed Ren’s tongue with his own- and then bit at his lower lip, gently pulled and had Ren groaning. A familiar heat pooled in his belly, and he felt his cock twitch.

 

Koujaku’s hands reached out for him, got on his chest, smoothed over the old tshirt. It was one of Aoba’s, and while Ren was bigger than him, he was lucky enough that Aoba had enough shirts that seemed oversized for his frame. Those hands were warm, and Ren could feel it through the well worn fabric.

 

Koujaku moved off his mouth, kissed his chin. Ren tipped his head back, sighed as Koujaku found his neck. His arms moed up, loosely hung aroun Koujaku’s shoulders. Kouajku’s mouth was so warm, his teeth just sharp enough as he nipped at Ren’s neck. Ren gasped, the sound turning to a whine as Koujaku sucked, sure to leave a little bruise.

 

The idea made Ren shiver.

 

Koujaku chuckled, and the hand on Ren’s thigh slid up. “Is this okay?” he asked, and Ren swallowed, nodded. His jeans felt too tight, and when Koujaku’s hand pressed between his legs, his hips bucked. His cock ground into Koujaku’s palm, and Koujaku groaned himself, found another patch of skin on Ren’s neck and sucked. The pain as blood rose up just beneath his skin, coupled with the sweet ache of Koujaku rubbing him through his jeans, had Ren growing dizzy.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaled through his nose and tried to steady himself. But it was so hard- and then Koujaku was dragging his teeth over the flushed bits of skin on Ren’s neck, and Ren was gasping. His hips bucked again, and Koujaku’s fingers were working his fly open, popping the button and dragging the zipper down.

 

“Can I have you?” he asked, right in Ren’s ear. His breath was hot, his words heavy, and Ren understood how Aoba so easily fell for him. Even if Koujaku was equally as likely to stumble over himself around Aoba as he was to be  _ seductive _ .

 

Ren nodded, and Koujaku slipped his fingertips beneath the waistband of his briefs, guided them down. Ren’s cock popped free, slightly flushed with precum beading on the head. Koujaku’s hand wrapped around it, and he gave a slow, firm stroke up, until his hand was bumping Ren’s glans. Ren pushed up to meet the thrust, moaned loudly when Koujaku’s hand twisted, before easing back down.

 

Koujaku lifted his head from Ren’s neck, and in that moment Ren kissed him, missing the contact. Koujaku gave a little shocked noise, before falling right back into it. His tongue pushed back into Ren’s mouth, his hand stroking quicker now. Without much thought, Ren reached down, covered Koujaku’s hand with his own, guided it in it’s stroke up, until he covered his cockhead with his fist. Koujaku chuckled, let his thumb drag through precum on his downstroke.

 

Ren whined into his mouth, feeling light headed. Each rushed inhale through his nose brought in Koujaku’s cologne, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut, so sure he was going to pass out. Koujaku kept taunting him back to reality though, with his tongue, across the points of his teeth, along his eyes.

 

“Kou...jaku…” Ren managed, between kisses. Koujaku groaned, deep in his throat.

 

“Say me name  _ again _ .”

 

Ren bit his own lip, as Koujaku, having pulled back from his mouth, watched him. His eyes were dark, heady, and Ren shivered. His hips pushed up, cock chasing Koujaku’s hand.

 

“ _ Koujaku _ .” It came out breathy, and the pure flash of desire on Koujaku’s face over it, it snapped every last string of restraint in Ren’s mind. He tipped his head back, closed his eyes again, and with a breathy sob came. Koujaku’s fist tightened, cum flowing oer his fingers and knuckles as he stroked, easing Ren through each wave, until his body was visibly relaxing.

 

When Koujaku finally pulled his hand back, Ren slit his eyes open. It was just in time to catch Koujaku dragging his tongue up along his hand, eyeing Ren’s worn out frame.

 

Koujaku hummed. “You taste like Aoba.” Ren shivered, groaned, couldn’t pull his eyes away as Koujaku licked up the mess clinging to his fingers. He absolutely understood how Aoba came so utterly undone for this guy.

 

Finally, Koujaku eased onto the couch next to Ren. He exhaled slowly, fished around in his pockets for a cigarette. Ren watched him light it, take a long, slow drag, and tip his head back. His eyes closed as he exhaled, the smoke spiraling up above them softly.

 

Ren bit at his lip, reached down to adjust his own clothing. Then, wordlessly, he stood from the couch. Koujaku didn’t open his eyes, not until the sound of Ren’s knees hitting the floor echoed around them. His eyes slipped open, and he paused his drag, smoke swirling in his lungs, as Ren’s hands moved up his legs. He squeezed his thighs, and Koujaku exhaled the half breath, lifting his head to look down at him.

 

Ren’s eyes were darker than usual. The color was so close to Aoba’s, but now it seemed truly amber. There was still a flush to his cheeks, his hair falling into his face, dusting his shoulders. His mouth slipped open, but whatever words were in Ren’s throat stayed there.

 

Koujaku leaned forward, his free hand getting under Ren’s chin, tipping it up. He offered him a sweet, small smile. “You don’t have to do anything.” Even though Ren knew Koujaku was hard, even though he was sure relief would sound like  _ heaven _ , he wasn’t going to  _ ask _ .

 

Ren inhaled slowly, squeezed his thighs again, before his hands moved to the fly of his jeans. He worked it open as smoothly as he could. “I want to,” he offered, his voice a little raspy. “ _ Please _ .”

 

Koujaku’s hand fell away from his chin, and he leaned back again. He took a slow drag as Ren got his pants open, took an extra few fumbling seconds to free his cock from his underwear. The feel of Ren’s hand had Koujaku’s throat tightening, his lips trembling around his cigarette.

 

Ren leaned in, gave a slow, almost experimental lick as the head. Precum coated his tongue, but the salty taste wasn’t unusual, wasn’t different really from when he did this with Aoba. He opened his mouth, slid just the head in, and sucked gently as he stroked with his hand. Koujaku’s hips tried to shift, to push more into that wet heat, but he gritted his teeth and held firm. 

 

Instead Koujaku leaned back completely, closed his eyes and focused on holding his cigarette between his lips. Ren’s tongue was a little clumsy, but it kept swirling around his cockhead. His grip was  _ perfect _ though, just the right side of tight. He leaned in more, took more of Koujaku in- made a little noise in the back of his throat, and Koujaku choked on his breath.

 

He blindedly reached over, dropped his cigarette in a little ashtray he left out,  before leaning forward. He got both his hands in Ren’s hair, sweeping it back over and over again. Ren’s eyelids grew heavy, before dropping shut. He bobbed his head faster, Koujaku’s hips lifting now to follow his mouth.

 

And above him, Koujaku was whispering, ever so quietly. Little sweet nothings and priases that had Ren whining again, around his cock. Had him wishing Koujaku had him stripped completely and pressed into the couch, clutching at him desperately.

 

He would have let him, if Koujaku asked.

 

Koujaku’s grip tightened, and the growl he let out was low and almost feral. His fingers tugged at Ren’s hair, and suddenly Ren’s mouth was filled with bitter heat. He swallowed it down, like he  _ always _ did with Aoba, shiering because he got the same viseral reaction down in his gut.

 

He wanted and wanted and  _ wanted _ endlessly now.

 

He pulled off, slit his eyes open and glanced up. His lips were slightly swollen, flushed and wet, parted t allow for his breaths. Koujaku cupped his face, guided him up, kissed his subtly abused mouth with expert ease. His tongue could taste himself on Ren’s, and Koujaku gave a little whimper, as Ren tired to get closer. He reached up, clutched at Koujaku’s wrists, held him firm even as Koujaku leaned back and broke the kiss.

 

Ren smiled up at him. It was so sweet and  _ true _ that Koujaku laughed, leaned in and pressed his forehead to Ren’s. Ren felt color rising up to his cheeks, his heart hammering in a way it always did when he and Aoba did this.

 

When they finally broke apart, it was because Koujaku’s Coil was ringing. He took a second to right his clothes, before standing up to answer with a smile for Aoba. Ren got up at well, brushed his fingers through his growing hair, before he began to gather it in a tiny ponytail. He was barely finished when Koujaku was already ending the call.

 

“Aoba’s finished early,” he said, and Ren felt his eyes glancing over him, slowly. “Let’s go meet him.” Ren nodded, went to walk in time a step behind Koujaku, but the other slowed, reached over and took his hand. Ren glanced down at it, marveled at the pure ease of this- and then realized Koujaku was actually leading him out of the house.

 

“Is it okay-” he started, but Koujaku just squeezed his hand.

 

“Do you mind?” Koujaku glanced at him. “Because I’d like to.” Ren bit his lip, but didn’t pull away. “Besides, it will make Aoba happy.”

 

That was true- Aoba always wanted his boyfriends to get along, to be close. Ren wondered how he would react to what they just did. Because Aoba would  _ know _ , one- or both- of them would tell him.

 

“You know,” Koujaku added, as the door shut behind them and they stepped out to the busy street. “About your hair…” he paused, glanced at Ren. “I think you should leave it like that.”

 

Ren smiled, glanced down. Something inside him was so  _ warm _ from the attention- and he hoped whatever it was kept burning, smoldered endlessly.


End file.
